Remembering
by DragonGirli
Summary: A short about Hiro and his wife Makoto. They remember things that have happened to each other. 01OC
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! I do not own GW… Duh! If I did.. I would be riiiich! I do own Makoto Aikou.. and Ani Yuy! Both mine lol … Well.. enjoy the story! Oh.. and If you get confused.. Hiro.. Is Heero.. LOL Its just another way to spell if it you didn't know…

Remembering

Makoto let out a sigh as she watched the rain hit the window she was sitting by. She hadn't seen her Hiro in over a month, and was starting to miss him dearly. Sighing once more, she stood slowly, setting her hand on her swollen stomach of 6 months.

"Don't worry little ones… Papa will be home soon..." Smoothing her stomach, she made her way to the kitchen, looking for a snack. She was always hungry, but then again, that was expected. She pulled out a bag of carrots and sat in a chair, watching the rain. Smiling to herself, she remembered when Hiro had asked her to marry her…

Flash Back

The moonlight shined through Hiros bedroom window onto the bed perfectly. The couple lying in the bed could see each other perfectly.

Still breathing heavily from their previous actions, Hiros strong arms wrapped around Makotos small waist, drawing her closer.

"Hiro…" She let out a giggle as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Hn…" He grunted softly, kissing her neck lightly.

He felt her arms wrap around him as her small, soft hands smoothed his back. Pulling his head back, he looked at her eyes. Prussian blue eyes staring deeply into her light blue ones. Reaching a hand up, he smoothed her dark reddish black hair softly, as he played with it.

"You're so beautiful…" He talked in a whisper as he lowered his head and kissed her lips gently.

"Hm… Hiro" She whispered softly through the kiss, smiling brightly. She loved it when he was gentle with her.

He pulled his head back once more, looking back at her eyes, one of his hands smoothing her stomach and sides, feeling her soft pale skin.

"Aishiteru Makoto…" Hiros eyes softened as he stared at her.

"Aishiteru Hiro" She whispered back to him with a smile.

"We've been… together for awhile now… ne?" He smoothed her cheek softly.

Hiros statement made Makoto blink a few times before she nodded. '_What is he up to_' she wondered before replying.

"Hai… almost a year love… Why?"

"Hn…" There was a pause before he continued. "I… You…" Another pause as he bit his lip, trying to get his words together.

"Hiro… Just tell me love…" She smoothed his cheek softly.

"Marry me… I want you to be mine and only mine…my wife… my lover… the women who carries my children and the women who I grow old with and die with… You're my soul mate Makoto… I know you are…" He never lost eye contact with her as he spoke softly, with a soft look in his eyes.

"O…Oh Hiro! Hai!" She felt her eyes water lightly, over whelmed with happiness as their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Hiro smiled as he slid a ring onto her finger. He let out a soft chuckle as she looked at it and gasped. It had taken a few missions for him to save up enough money for a ring and to buy them a house, but it was worth it.

Leaning down again, their lips locked as they clung to each other, sealing the moment with more of their lovemaking.

End Flash Back

Makoto let out a small laugh, smiling at the memory. She sighed happy, eating another piece of carrot.

"Hm…?" She lifted her head, hearing the footsteps of a small childs' feet as they ran into the kitchen.

"MAMA!" A small girl ran up to her side, hugging her the best she could with her small arms.

Makoto smiled down at her 3 year old daughter. She has reddish brown hair, braided back, tied with a pink ribbon. Her eyes were light blue, the same color as Makotos.

"Yes Ani?" Makoto giggled as she put her daughter on her lap.

"When is Papa getting back from his business trip?" Ani put on a cute pout face. She looked like Hiro when he pouted.

Business trips… That's what they had decided to call them around the children. In reality, Hiro was off on another dangerous mission, fighting. Of course he always returned, sometimes with wounds, leaving Makoto to baby him and care to his wounds. She was starting to think he got hurt purposely sometimes, just so she'd baby him. He always loved the attention.

"I don't know…" Makoto stuck out her lower lip, pouting back at her daughter. "I hope he will be back soon little one…" She hugged Ani close to her body, smoothing her hair.

"I hope so…I want him to finish reading the story to me!" Ani pouted more. Hiro was the only one she wanted to read to her. She blinked and giggled, placing her small hands on Makoto tummy.

"The twins are fighting again Mama!" Ani smiled happily, feeling them kick. She was going to be a big sister.

"Hai" Makoto giggled. She kissed Anis forehead. "Your brothers always fight ne?"

"Hai Mama" Ani giggled back. She let out a small yawn.

"Go get your pajamas on… ok? I'll be up to tuck you in" Makoto set Ani on her feet on the floor. Ani smiled and ran off heading upstairs to her room.

Flash Back

"Hiro!" Makoto yelled as she ran into her husbands' arms. "Oh gods! I thought I'd never see you again!" She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Shh" Hiro kissed her lips softly, smoothing her back. "I'll always come back to you… I promise you that..." He whispered, staring at her softly.

Makoto sniffled as she clung to him, leaning her head against his chest. She felt him smoothing her back softly, humming to her lightly before kissing the top of her head.

"Hiro… I need to tell you something…"

"Hn?" He blinked, looking down at her. He looked worried.

"I'm pregnant" Makoto whispered, smiling up at him, holds his hand to her tummy. "Two months along love!"

Hiro blinked. Pregnant? How can she be pregnant... They always made sure to use protection. His eyes softened as he smoothed her tummy.

"A child…" He whispered then paused. "How though? We use protection every time…"

"Anou… I don't think we did the night you proposed… and…" She blushed. "We both like it hard… You can get rather ruff… A condom could have broken love…"

Hiro let out a small chuckle. He smiled as he held her close. Life was starting to look even better. He had his wife, and soon to be a child…

End Flash Back

End Part one! Wooo..! I hope you like it! Next Part is Hiros point of view! Please review!

Arigatou! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own GW… Duh! If I did.. I would be riiiich! I do own Makoto Aikou.. and Ani Yuy! Both mine lol … Momo and Alenity belong to a friend.. I borrowed them LOL and Taka is almost mine! ENJOY!

Hiro walked up the stone path to their house. Looking up he could see Makotos outline through their closed curtains, making him smile. God he missed her. He hated being away from her longer then a day, but he had work to do. They lived off the money from the missions and he needed to support his family of three, soon to be five once the twin boys were born.

He walked into the dark house silently. He didn't want to scare Makoto into thinking he was a burglar. Last time he was noisy coming in, only to a bullet wound to the leg mind you, she thought he was a burglar and pulled a gun on him. Funny… he had been the one who taught her how to use it in the first place.

He headed up the stairs, pausing, looking into the living room after hearing a noise. He let out a sigh and relaxed, just seeing Anis pet cat Rin.

"Baka neko…" He muttered to himself, heading up the stairs slowly.

Flash Back

Hiro walked down the path to the base his gundam was hidden at. He had finally gotten away from that annoying Relena. He let out a grunt as he stretched, getting closer.

"Hn?" Hiro slowed, stopping on the path as he looked up ahead and saw a small hand on the path. It was slightly bloody. Pulling out his gun, he walks up to it slowly. Peering around the bush his eyes widened, staring down at the girl who was laying there, bruised and bloody.

He didn't know why, but he had helped that girl. Took her in, helped her wounds heal. He was getting annoyed with her though. Something about her made him feel funny in his chest. He was starting to want her around all the time. He wanted something from her… something the 'Perfect' soldier shouldn't want.

"Hiro?" He heard her soft voice and turned his head, looking at her. God she was gorgeous. She was slightly shorter then he was, probably about 3 inches. She had dark reddish black hair that flowed around her, going to her mid back. Her eyes were light blue and he was a sucker for them. Every time she gave him the puppy eyed look, he'd give in to what ever she wanted to do. Her skin was pale and soft looking.

"Hn?" Hiro took his eyes away from her body. She had caught him staring again. He could tell by the blush that formed on her cheeks. He heard her walking towards him and felt her soft hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want for supper?" She smiled, watching him tense up when she touched his shoulder.

"Hn" He only grunted only to hear her giggle.

End Flash Back

Hiro walked into their bedroom, smiling as he looked over at her. She was wearing nothing but a pair of panties. He leaned against the door, watching her comb her hair. Smiling he saw her see him in the reflection and swing her body around.

"HIRO!" She cried out happily, standing, running over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Makoto" He whispered, holding her as close as he could. He nuzzled his face in her neck and took a breath of her scent. Lilies… She always smelt of lilies.

He pulled back and studied her face before leaning down and kissing her passionately. He never wanted to leave her again. He couldn't bare it.

"Your soaking wet!" She looked up at him worried as she started to help him peel off his wet cloths. Taking the cloths, she disappeared in their bathroom to hang them up.

Hiro smiled as he slid on dry boxers. He loved how she still fussed over him after 4 years of marriage. He sat on the bed, watching her walk out of the bathroom and to him, standing next to him, hugging him.

"Where's Ani?" Hiro looked up at his wife, smoothing her pregnant stomach.

"Sleeping…" Makoto smiled as he kissed her stomach lovingly, leaning his cheek against it. She played with his messy hair, running her fingers through it.

"And how are you feeling… Any news about my boys?" He smiled up at her, making her giggle. He was so proud he was getting sons.

"The DR said they are growing strong…" Makoto smiled happily at her lover.

"I can't wait" He whispered. "You're not going to let me touch you for awhile after they're born… Are you" He looked up at her with a sweat drop, making her laugh.

Flash Back

Hiro paced at the hospital, waiting for Makoto to deliver their Ani. She had been in labor for 2 hours. He was worried for both of them.

"Don't worry Hiro… I'm sure shes fine…" Trowa spoke up, sitting next to his lover Quatre. On Trowas lap was their five-year-old son, Taka. They had adopted him to raise, also along with a little two-year-old girl named Momo, who was sitting on Quatres lap.

Hiro looked over at his fellow pilots… his friends. He signed and finally sat next to Duo.

"Yeah! Shes strong ne? Shes gotta be if she can put up with you man!" Duo perked up, hugging his one-year-old daughter Aki on his lap. Aki was a spitting image of him, except she had her mothers blue eyes.

"Duo!" Duos wife looked at him with a frown. She looked away angrily, her blond hair shifting as she turned away.

"Aww! Come on Alenity!" Duo put on his best pout face and puppy eyes. Alenity smiled and hugged him. She couldn't stay mad to long at the baka!

Hiro shook his head. What odd friends he had. He looked around the small group, smiling to himself lightly. Soon, he'd be a family just like they all are. Leaning his head back, he shut his eyes lightly.

"Yuy-San?" A deep voice broke him of his thoughts.

"Hn?" Hiro stood, looking at the DR.

"Your wife is fine.. Shes asking for you…" The DR Smiled at him.

Hiro wasted no time and flew past him, running to her room. Opening the door he looked at the bed and saw a very tired out Makoto, holding a small Ani. He suddenly felt nervous. He was about to meet his daughter. What if she didn't like him… What if she was scared of him.

"Love… Come here… Ani wants to meet her Papa" Makotos gentle and tired voice pulled him back into reality. He smiled at the name 'Papa'. It sounded wonderful.

He walked over slowly, smiling, seeing Ani for the first time. He reached over and touched her hand softly with one finger, smiling more as her little hand gripped onto his finger.

"Shes so beautiful love…" He looked at his wife and kissed her softly. He felt complete as he watched his small daughter sleep.

End Flash Back

Hiro smiled, watching his wife sleeping soundly next to him. He tightened his arms around her, thinking. It was good to be alive, to have a family, to be in love. It was the best thing in life.

FIN

Did you like it? Pokes fingers together I hope so!

Arigatou! Ja ne!


End file.
